<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>カメラ不要停 by blackclam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093365">カメラ不要停</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackclam/pseuds/blackclam'>blackclam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackclam/pseuds/blackclam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代paro，学院故事与下戏故事综合体。cp未定大纲暂无，一场风花雪月的大学生活与电视剧拍摄现场，人生不如一场戏，卡梅拉不要停。<br/>*在ao3发纯粹是为了一句希望以后能在fandom相见</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizen Sousuke/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo, Aizen Sousuke/Urahara Kisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 开机现场</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>浦蓝前前男友，一蓝一可能有，蓝葛有提及，可能还有乌葛&amp;一葛，总之不要在意cp</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蓝染惣右介，文学教授兼小说家，因为有钱又有时间，可以光天化日躺在床上写小说，引起了一部分人的不满。<br/>蓝染对此颇有微词：“我从不在床上工作。”<br/>一部分人，aka京乐春水，此时一脸哀怨地看着他。<br/>浮竹出来打圆场说好了好了，今天开机仪式，大家都不要吵架。</p><p>几个月前娱乐圈爆出重档新闻，导演界向来只拍电影不拍电视剧拍电影也不拍人能看懂的剧情片的京乐春水，要执导一部电视剧了，还是部名不见经传的幻想小说改编。一时间从导演编剧到演员圈炸开了锅，编剧届的后期之秀伊势七绪愤愤不平去问他我一年前就把我的剧本给你了你一直说没时间不拍不拍！这本子哪来的？<br/>京乐春水挠挠头，嘿嘿一笑：“没办法，应酬，应酬。”<br/>七绪明显没信：“谁还能用钱打动你？！”<br/>难怪七绪不信，京乐春水除了导演身份外第二个身份是某大公司继承人，股份分红可供他变着法儿花一辈子还有富余，因此票房和酬金对他起不到进行任何引诱作用，他拍电影要是为了钱，早就不会拍一堆票房两百万的电影出来挂在豆瓣的8分榜上。<br/>那他这次为什么接了这个说严肃不严肃，说通俗不通俗的本子？<br/>京乐无奈：“我这不说了嘛，应酬，还人情啊！”</p><p>还人情的对象是蓝染惣右介。<br/>在七绪还穿着开裆裤在家玩泥巴的时候蓝染和京乐已经是穿一条裤子的室友——字面意思的穿一条裤子，大学的某个晚上他俩都喝高了，第二天还要赶早八早课，迷迷糊糊之间就发生了这桩惨剧。<br/>裤子最后是被扯坏了，而由于那是蓝染的裤子，时为戏剧影视系高材生的京乐被逼无奈写下一张丧权辱国的纸条：以后免费为蓝染惣右介拍一部电视剧。落款是俩人签名和郑重其事的指纹——蓝染抓着他的手按在印泥上又按在纸条上的，并对着满手红印泥的京乐春水说：“不这样我可不放心啊，谁知道你到时候会不会抵死不认这是你的笔迹。”<br/>京乐愤愤不平：“我是那种人吗？”<br/>继而想到自己好像真是那种人，遂忍气吞声。一是他有错在先，二是他那时候并不相信自己真的能成为导演。<br/>谁能想到十年后蓝染阴魂不散，真的拿一本小说和一张纸条来找他了呢？！<br/>所以，伊势七绪小同学，你输在起跑线上了啊，我们要大力批判这种无耻的人情裙带关系，错的不是你，是这个世界。</p><p>京乐翻了翻：“‘旅祸少年拯救三界’？这什么莫名其妙的题目，你是不是日式rpg玩多了，不对，你应该不玩游戏……”<br/>“我玩过一段时间。”蓝染面无表情，“你看看，我回去把小说改成剧本。”<br/>京乐说你先改个题目吧，这题目跟社交软件上推出来的广告似的……<br/>“可以，你想改成什么？”<br/>京乐蹙眉思索了一会儿说，要不改成“死神”吧，反正你写的主人公是死神，他的爱恨纠葛也都是和死神。</p><p>“主人公是死神、虚、人类和灭却师的集合体，”蓝染认真地纠正他，“而且他最后和一个人类结婚了。”<br/>“……行，我就那意思。”</p><p>最后“死神”这个题目没过审，据当时去办理手续的浮竹描述，审批处的工作人员看着提案就大皱眉头：“什么东西，又‘死’又‘神’的，这肯定不行，宣扬暴力凶杀和封建迷信，过不了，过不了。”<br/>浮竹对着官方文件绞尽脑汁想如何辩驳，期间目睹了隔壁窗口的城市建设美术展为了过审，把展览名字从“首都计划”改为“未完成”的全过程，于是把辩驳的话塞回肚子，给京乐发了条微信说明情况后走回审批处：“我们换个名字。”<br/>“换成什么？”<br/>浮竹四下一看，发现工作人员桌子侧面摆着一本《教你如何做一个有境界的人》，于是大笔一挥，在提案上写下“境界”二字。<br/>事后蓝染看着审批成功的回函发愣：“你改成境界就算了，怎么中间还有个点？”<br/>浮竹也迷惑着凑过去看了一眼：“啊？可能是个墨点儿。”<br/>“……”<br/>“……”<br/>以上就是蓝染的题目从小说《旅祸少年拯救三界》变为电视剧《境·界》的全过程。</p><p>京乐在阅读小说时忽然发现一个问题，他手里这本小说一看就是自印的。<br/>“你没出版啊？”<br/>“没有。”蓝染回答，“版号贵得要死还要排半年，我又不缺那点版税，才懒得凑热闹。”<br/>京乐乐了：“你不缺版税钱缺版号？找浦原说一声让他帮你弄一个呗。”<br/>空气瞬间凝固，浮竹在背后踩了京乐一脚。<br/>京乐暗道不好，他怎么一时口快忘了这茬呢？当年浦原和蓝染一路高调得很，所有人都以为他俩必定执手共白头死也死在一块——用平子真子的话说，这俩人放在哪都是祸害，周围人想为民除害都想疯了，正好凑在一块互相祸害，谁也不要嫌弃谁——结果就突兀地分手了。<br/>而且是一个肄业一个延毕一年，在一起的时候轰轰烈烈，分的时候撕心裂肺，分完过几个月，几年，也就那么回事儿。<br/>人都不是单细胞动物，大脑技能发达得残忍，能让你一边想死一边在手机屏幕上打下对沙雕视频的回复，一长串的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。<br/>蓝染看了他一眼，“嗯”了一声。<br/>京乐和浮竹面面相觑，彼此都要抓狂：“嗯”算怎么一回事？什么意思？是找了还是没找？还是找了对方不同意？<br/>浮竹问，你们这些年还有联系吗？<br/>他补充说你别误会，大家毕业后这么多年不见面，心里有时候也会挂念。<br/>蓝染手撑在茶几上托腮笑：“在你看来我是这么心胸狭窄的人吗？”<br/>京乐拍拍茶几上的纸条，意思是你心胸狭不狭窄我不知道，记仇可是真记仇。<br/>“我和浦原没什么联系。”<br/>蓝染笑，“真没有。”</p><p>浮竹看看表：“开机仪式快开始了，一护还没来啊？”<br/>他看向蓝染，蓝染拿出手机看了看，皱眉：“嗯。”<br/>黑崎一护，蓝染钦定的男主角。<br/>选角时京乐春水听到选了个素人做主演差点气死，问选角导演怎么选的人，选角导演手指远处在和一个橘黄色头发青年说话的蓝染：“蓝染老师选的。”<br/>带资进组，京乐恨恨地说，赤裸裸的带资进组。<br/>但是黑崎一护这小孩很好，在组里呆了几天，踏实肯学，热情认真，除了不是那么开朗之外没有哪里不像主角。剧组在夸他的同时不免为他被蓝染看上这件事表示沉痛默哀。<br/>好好的大学生怎么跑来拍三无电影？<br/>其中一个原因是蓝染是黑崎一护所在专业的教授兼系主任，对此原因蓝染表示反对，他说我怎么可能用权力去压人呢，这是人格魅力。<br/>人格魅力也不是你的人格魅力，是我们雏森的。<br/>来陪雏森桃参加开机仪式的日番谷暗暗翻了个白眼。<br/>雏森桃，蓝染手下的研究生兼助教，一个温柔单纯说话都细声细气的小姑娘。<br/>微博ID叫做我从出生就开始单推蓝染先生了<br/>雏森十五岁在升学考试前学校组织的誓师大会上见到作为嘉宾来充场面的蓝染教授，一见钟情，立誓考进蓝染教书的B大。一路过五关斩六将超过B大录取分数线十几分，填报志愿时义无反顾填了蓝染所在的文学院。<br/>据当时在雏森家做客的日番谷回忆，雏森的妈妈哭得撕心裂肺：“女儿啊——你为什么要去念那个文学院啊——”<br/>蓝染说服黑崎一护的另一个原因就是派雏森去黑崎他家游说他爸，游说内容的稿子是蓝染亲自写的，雏森只要流畅背诵并配以生动表情即可。果不其然黑崎老爸完全中招，毫不犹豫把亲儿子卖了。<br/>后来雏森有一次问蓝染，怎么知道这种方法就能说服黑崎先生的啊？之前听说他可是个很麻烦的男人。<br/>蓝染笑而不语。心说我能把当年我们全班在黑崎一心的课上挂科率差点超过百分之七十，最后靠朽木露琪亚去他办公室动之以情讲了一小时苦情故事，最后全员低空飘过及格线这种事给你讲吗？<br/>因此在雏森心里，对蓝染教授的滤镜又加了一层。</p><p>那你为啥要找他当男主角啊？<br/>京乐问蓝染。<br/>“这个嘛……”<br/>蓝染摇摇手里的酒杯——wait蓝染你在哪拿的酒怎么不分给我，可恶！京乐抱怨——“不觉得他很合适吗？”<br/>他屈起手指敲敲小说封面，封面上的标题没来得及改，还是最初的“旅祸少年拯救三界”，“我一直在看着他。”<br/>京乐头皮发麻：“你能不能不要说这种暧昧的话……”<br/>“暧昧吗？无所谓了。”<br/>蓝染起身，京乐随着他的动作看向门口，一护你终于来了啊，再不来就要错过开机时间——</p><p>“咦？”<br/>京乐暗叫不好，想脚底抹油。<br/>蓝染一把扯住他，脸色很难看。<br/>“谁让你叫他来的？”<br/>和黑崎一护一起进门，走在他身后的男人戴着他们熟悉的绿白相间颜色的渔夫帽。<br/>来人不知道从哪掏出一把折扇掩住半张脸，笑呵呵地说：<br/>“没办法，我是制片人嘛，开机仪式还是要来一下的。”</p><p>京乐春水赶紧解释：投资商，投资商。<br/>蓝染根本没信他。<br/>京乐说总不能让制片人投资商导演都是我，你当小成本独立电影呢？这可是商业电视剧，要推向市场的。<br/>蓝染想想也是，但为什么是浦原喜助？<br/>但他懒得理这个中细节，有人愿意出钱还不好？蓝染惣右介在有的时候是非常实际的。<br/>按习俗，开机的时候供了瓜果梨桃，作为编剧助理的市丸银带了两挂鞭炮。市区禁烟花爆竹，他们开机地点是在郊外影视城，因此得以硝烟弥漫。<br/>白色烟雾里蓝染走过去，大大方方和浦原并肩拜四方。看得市丸银啧啧称奇，小声跟松本乱菊说这等胸襟，我是自愧不如。<br/>乱菊说行了，你是在这一点上最能赢过他的。<br/>市丸银琢磨了一会儿松本乱菊到底是在夸他吗？<br/>之后京乐和蓝染带着一护认人，京乐拍拍一个女孩子的肩：“一护，这你女朋友。”<br/>单身大学生黑崎一护吓了一跳，差点脱口而出一句：你给我谈的？<br/>蓝染说，这是我们这部戏的女主角，井上织姬小姐，一护，你们认识一下，聊聊天。<br/>一护想着这话怎么越听越像相亲呢，开口说井上小姐，你好你好，我是黑崎一护。<br/>井上露出爱抖露标准的甜美笑容：“黑崎先生，你好你好。”<br/>其实黑崎一护认识井上，因为他室友是个井上激推，满墙贴海报的那种。听说一护要和井上搭戏气得绝食三天，在第三天半夜终于下床煮了碗泡面，因为太香被赶到阳台，边吃泡面边敲阳台玻璃：“一护！一护看在咱俩是室友的份上你帮我要个小织姬的签名呗，求你了，我给你打两个月热水。”<br/>“三个月。”一护隔着阳台门说。<br/>“一学期，to签，怎么样！”<br/>“六个月再加个小表情。”<br/>“成交！！”<br/>井上是新兴偶像，虽然本职是唱跳组合的门面担当，然而当下娱乐圈都流行影视歌三栖，回国发展的井上就这么稀里糊涂地赶上这趟快速发展的娱乐马车，开了一场live接了三四个综艺通告之后稀里糊涂被经纪人签进京乐春水的剧组。</p><p>会演戏吗？面试的时候京乐问她。<br/>井上即答：“不会。”<br/>答完后知后觉自己答得太痛快了是不是不太合适，偷偷瞄京乐脸色，京乐也愣了，愣完笑：“挺实在的，不会就学吧。”<br/>反正说自己会演戏的也没几个会演的，他之后和浮竹吐槽，Boss那个角色我之前面试的几个人还不如蓝染演得好呢，你记不记得他大一在表演实践课上演《失乐园》？山本老头都快看哭了，恨不得立刻收他做直博生。<br/>所以他第二年就转到隔壁文学系了。浮竹补充。<br/>蓝染笑，我才不吃演员那碗饭。<br/>为什么？京乐替浮竹鸣不平，浮竹毕业后进了山本的剧团，现在是他的御用戏剧演员之一。演员怎么着你了，没有演员你这电视剧怎么拍。<br/>我不喜欢。蓝染翻看着手里前两周的拍摄安排，演员按别人的剧本活着，我要做写剧本的。<br/>京乐气笑了：“你多读一年就能读到演员主动性那一课了。”<br/>“需要特地开一节课去讲，说明还是没有主动性。”<br/>真是能说会道的男人。京乐被他噎住，立刻转移话题。<br/>“说真的，你来演那个反派怎么样？”<br/>“我吗？”蓝染有些惊讶，“我快十年没演过戏了。”<br/>“你有天分，我看好你。”京乐迅速给他灌迷魂汤，“而且这boss形象我觉得挺适合你的——从实招来吧蓝染，这个又爱装逼又爱嘴炮关键还真的很帅的反派是不是你的镜像自我？”<br/>蓝染笑而不语，一副小心思被看破的表情。<br/>“你一会儿定妆试试嘛。”浮竹跟着帮腔，“实在不合适再说。反正他戏份都在后面，这两个月应该不拍。你还可以揣摩揣摩。”<br/>“我怎么听着你的意思就是默认我要演了呢，”蓝染摇头，“浮竹，你真是被春水带坏了。话里设套等着我跳。”<br/>拉倒吧，京乐巨冤，谁能带坏他啊，他从小一肚子坏水儿就是你们都看不出来，小时候偷幼儿园向日葵在阳台上冲路人扔葵花籽玩儿都是他带的头，一副憨厚老实样最后挨训的都是我。<br/>春水，不要说这么古老的故事。<br/>浮竹十四郎羞涩一笑，京乐嗅到危险的味道。<br/>蓝染想了想：“试试也行。化妆师来了吗？”<br/>“来了，涅茧利。”<br/>“……”<br/>“……”<br/>“你怎么了？”<br/>“……没什么。”<br/>涅茧利也是他们大学同学，和京乐浮竹同系，表演学得不怎么样，对化妆情有独钟。书念到一半跑到国外参加特效化妆师比赛还拿了个奖回来，从此作为职业化妆师比同期同学都更早步入职业生涯，并且混得风生水起——毕竟他们这一行会搞虚东西的人大有人在，剧组摔一跤能砸到三个写过剧本的，但技术人员是硬需求。<br/>蓝染大学时候横行霸道，全校都没人敢说他什么，涅茧利是少数几个他有点怵的人之一。说不上什么原因，可能就是天生八字不合。<br/>涅茧利带着一堆行李来了：“谁先上妆？”<br/>蓝染环顾一圈，迅速把懵懂的黑崎一护推上去：“他。”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>涅茧利捏捏黑崎一护的脸，摸摸骨架又掰开嘴看看牙口——一护当时觉得这一系列行为很熟悉，后来恍然大悟这是屠宰场买猪之前的必备流程——露出神秘的微笑：“不错，我刀呢？”<br/>贴身助理涅音梦把刀递上。<br/>一护腿一软：“叔，你化妆怎么还用刀？”<br/>涅茧利慢慢白了他一眼：“叫谁叔呢，我比你教授还年轻，叫哥。”<br/>蓝染和一护对视一眼，都觉得涅茧利这个逻辑十分错乱。<br/>“我要根据你的脸型做个倒模，你这个角色中期有个面具要带。”涅茧利好心给他解释。<br/>一护剧本没看完，也没听懂涅茧利在说啥，只是看他对着一块石膏摆弄，知道刀不是用到自己身上，松了口气，颇有劫后余生之感。<br/>蓝染看了看造型师给的boss服化，选了套自己喜欢的。这套上妆容易，不用涅茧利亲自出马，他坐在椅子上闭眼让音梦给自己画眼线，隐约体会到了一护的劫后余生。<br/>“还挺像那么回事儿的。”<br/>浦原隔着半个剧组瞅了他一眼，跟灯光师嘀咕。<br/>蓝染虽然身高腿长，但是腰和手腕都细。他选的这件衣服整体宽松，腰间束紧，很衬他自己身材。<br/>“挺好看的。”浮竹点头。<br/>“好看。”一护附和。<br/>蓝染自己也觉得挺好看，再说boss那个角色他确实费了不少心思去写，说不想演是假的，但他不愿意向京乐说——等着京乐自己提。所以说是浮竹给他下套，其实是他给京乐浮竹下套，最后还是京乐欠了他一个人情。蓝染惣右介，真是可怕的男人。</p><p>开机这天没什么好做的，他们定完妆，演员彼此见了个面领了自己的拍摄安排，基本就可以回酒店休息了。<br/>黑崎一护不行，他还得回学校，下午有课。<br/>“真拍起来你怎么办？”京乐春水说到时候得连续几个月没有休息日，你请假？<br/>他申请免修不免考，蓝染替他回答，只要期末考个试，平时有时间回去听一两节就行，反正他这学期就两门课。<br/>啧，看不出来你小子还是个学霸。京乐想想又问，那他另一门课呢？B大不是一人一学期只允许一门课申请免修？<br/>“另一门课是我的课。”蓝染笑得云淡风轻。<br/>“……”<br/>京乐痛心疾首，“滥用职权，蓝染，我鄙视你。”<br/>“这叫使用正当权利。”蓝染不为所动，转头问黑崎一护，“你回学校吗？我开车送你回去。”<br/>“啊？”一护面对系主任十分紧张，“我坐地铁就行，不用麻烦您。”<br/>“没事，顺路。我也回学校。”蓝染已经往门口走去，冲京乐挥挥手，“明天见。”<br/>一护亦步亦趋跟上去。<br/>市丸，市丸你笑什么呢，京乐问。<br/>我笑有人白来一趟。市丸意有所指。<br/>“哦——”京乐秒懂。<br/>“哦——”浮竹也秒懂。<br/>男人转身用折扇遮住脸，夸张地惊讶一声：“诶呀，为什么都看着我？”<br/>他把折扇一收：“我又不是来找他。”<br/>“那你来找谁——其实你找他也不丢人，他——卧槽，哪来的猫？！”<br/>“咻”一只黑猫直奔京乐而去，京乐敏捷避过，省去了被挠掉几根头发的惨剧。<br/>“我就是来接她的，谢了空鹤。”浦原喜助把猫抱在怀里，冲灯光师道谢。<br/>“嘿，不谢不谢！我养了夜一半年，猛然还给你还有点舍不得呢。”志波空鹤豪爽一笑。<br/>“好说，哪天我再来片场把夜一带来给你撸。”<br/>夜一挠浦原袖子，意思是别抱了，抱着累。</p><p>京乐说你人都来了，吃个饭吧，怪久没见了，这么多年你都去哪儿了？一直在国外？<br/>啊，一直在国外。这不一回来就开始继承家族产业了么。浦原拉开车门，来，京乐浮竹，都上来，空鹤来不来？请你们吃饭。<br/>京乐说哪能让你请呢，你好不容易回来，应该我们给你接风洗尘。<br/>浦原顺势：“好呀好呀，却之不恭。”<br/>京乐看一眼浮竹空鹤，俩人离他八米远，意思是刚才我可没说请客啊都是你说的。<br/>京乐差点吐血。<br/>浦原笑呵呵地说，浮竹，你找个地方吧。浮竹从善如流打开美食地图。<br/>浮竹，你悠着点。京乐看着他，我没带钱包。<br/>没事，知道你微信里有钱。<br/>京乐做跳车状，浦原正好停车等红灯，别跳，吃完付完账再跳，他提醒京乐。<br/>浮竹挑的是家日料馆子，他身体不好，不爱吃太油腻的，日料清淡，还有他最喜欢的梅子茶泡饭。<br/>“哎呀，浮竹还是狠不下心呀。”浦原看了一眼账单，摇头感叹，“宰得太轻了。从小就这样，每次我们合伙整你，浮竹都是先心软的那个。”<br/>京乐沉默了，浦原，你也好意思说。<br/>如果浮竹是看着温厚老实的天然黑，那浦原就是从里到外都黑透了，还总爱戴一渔夫帽和刘海一起遮住半张脸，一看就觉得是危险分子。京乐从小和浮竹一起长大，半路认识一个浦原，觉得已经是不能承受的生命之重，丝毫没想到自己到大学时期还要遭受一个名为蓝染惣右介的男人的摧残。<br/>刚认识蓝染那会儿蓝染戴个平光镜，刘海儿在额头温温和和地垂下来，一副好好先生任人欺负的模样。大家刚上大学，彼此不熟悉，蓝染也不太爱说话。京乐一度很怜爱他，觉得是个老实稳重的好室友。<br/>在知道他这室友背地里和浦原勾搭上的时候他还嫉恶如仇地批判浦原，你就爱欺负老实人。惋惜而叹息地对蓝染说，唉，惣右介，你不要被他骗了，他可不是什么好心人。<br/>蓝染笑而不语。<br/>后来他们有一次在酒桌上讲起这段往事，浦原笑得眼泪都要出来了，怎么回事啊京乐？你这遇人不淑识人不明啊，浮竹你快调教调教他带他去配个眼镜。<br/>咳。唯一没喝酒的浮竹有些不好意思，其实我一开始也觉得蓝染是个老实人来着。<br/>“不会吧？”<br/>浦原很怀疑地打量了一下蓝染，我怎么从没这么觉得呢。<br/>你们同类相吸，一早就对上雷达了。京乐哼哼，可怜我们这些真好人被骗得团团转。<br/>是吗蓝染？浦原侧过头问他，酒精滤镜下蓝染神情迷茫，眨着眼睛看向他：“什么？”<br/>哎呀，还挺可爱。浦原想着，扳起他下巴就亲上去了。<br/>京乐和浮竹倒吸一口冷气。<br/>其实之前蓝染和浦原都分别向他们委婉地表示出柜的事实，但他俩谁也没信，哈哈一笑就过去了——男大学生宿舍经常发生谁带谁打个游戏谁就是谁老公的事情，大家都知道——可是蓝染不打游戏。<br/>“你们……”京乐看看神色大体镇定只有脸色微红的蓝染，以及摇着折扇——他哪来的折扇，不愧是魔术社社长浦原喜助，技能之一是随时变出一把折扇——悠然自得的浦原，终于开口：“你们动真格的啊？”<br/>“是啊。”浦蓝二人点点头。<br/>“……”<br/>“……”<br/>京乐和浮竹对视一眼，确认都从彼此眼中读出了：“祸害终于彼此祸害了”的欣慰。<br/>那天最后谁喝醉了谁没喝醉？忘了忘了，连浮竹都喝了点酒精饮料，敲着杯子说我们深夜饮酒，杯子碰到一起，都是梦碎的声音。<br/>那时他们有梦，关于文学，关于电影，关于爱情，关于穿越世界的旅行。</p><p>眼下的名导京乐说，你这几年都干吗呢？<br/>不干吗呀，读书，我大学不是没毕业嘛，干脆出去从本科重新读。读完考证，现在被拎回家里当公司的免费劳动力。浦原戳着面前一盘山药烧，我还看过你的电影呢，拍挺好。<br/>哟！京乐惊讶，你怎么看的。<br/>翻墙回来在豆瓣down的。浦原丝毫不避讳在导演面前承认自己看盗版电影的事实。<br/>京乐笑骂了句脏话，说还以为你去了哪个电影节呢。<br/>算了吧，我这辈子就没点文科生的忧郁细胞。你那电影其实我也看不懂，就觉得画面挺好看的。<br/>看不懂就对了，京乐点头，我自己也不知道想拍啥。<br/>浮竹呢？你就跟着山本老头混了？<br/>嗯，浮竹低头喝了口热茶，剧团挺好的。<br/>不折腾？天天天南海北地飞着演戏。我看你朋友圈定位一周换八十个地方。<br/>折腾是折腾，但我毕竟还年轻嘛，没事。山本老师还到处飞来飞去呢，我还不到嫌累的年纪。<br/>空鹤吃完饭就走了，没和他们仨闲人在这泡蘑菇。她是浦原魔术社的同学，大学时期专门负责在各大演出上放魔术烟火，兼职摆弄摆弄灯光。本科学了个完全找不到工作的专业，毕业后全系同学都在犯愁如何回家啃老，只有她靠一手炉火纯青的副业干上了灯光师的活儿。<br/>毕业三年当年的全系第三还在跨专业考验，空鹤已经是个成熟的灯光师了。<br/>及行迷之未远啊，朋友们，老话不是白说的，屈原不是白死的。<br/>空鹤走了之后他们本应该更自在，事实上却更寂寞。虽然在上大学之前他们常常有这种三人在一起聊天吹水的聚会，但自从上了大学，这里坐着的就应该是四个人。<br/>回忆起大学之前的故事反而觉得更加别扭……好像硬生生地忽略掉谁一样。唉，果然还是不该一群朋友之间内部恋爱消化，这要是分手，其余人多尴尬。京乐有一次和浮竹抱怨。<br/>没办法，况且能闹得像他俩当年那么难看的也是少数吧。浮竹叹息。</p><p>他们这边三缺一，缺的那个人貌似浑然不觉，正和年轻大学生搞暧昧。<br/>“一护，下课之后过来吗？”<br/>蓝染把黑崎一护送到教学楼门口。<br/>“啊……嗯，谢谢蓝染教授。”黑崎一护还是挺紧张的，刚才中午是蓝染请他吃的饭，没让他看账单，但据他猜测应该挺贵的。虽然老师请学生吃饭实属正常，但他还是不好意思。想着一会儿带点什么东西过去吧？又不知道带什么。<br/>课上得心不在焉，讲台上老师嘴开开合合合合开开，教室外桂花香味一个劲儿往他鼻子里钻，他困了，今天早上赶去开机仪式起得很早，可是现在睡不着。紧张、还挺新奇刺激的，毕竟是拍戏啊，黑崎一护，你会成为众人瞩目的大明星吗。<br/>千万别有那一天啊！他暗暗祈祷，把头埋在胳膊里沉沉睡去。</p><p>井上织姬说，黑崎同学，我五辈子都要喜欢上你。<br/>一个红毛菠萝说，吾等今将奔赴决战之地，坚信吧，吾等之刃永不破裂；坚信吧，吾等之心永不言败！即使不能同赴战场，钢铁般的意志也将与吾等同在！起誓吧，即使大地裂开，吾等也将活着再次回到此地！<br/>一个绿头发小萝莉说，我最喜欢一护了！！</p><p>……卧槽，这都谁啊，什么跟什么啊。<br/>一护一个冷颤睡醒了，讲台上的老师说，正好，最后一排那个橘色头发的男生，你来背两首阮籍。<br/>一护站起来背完坐下了。<br/>旁边室友捅他，挺牛啊你，然后小声问，你见着织姬女神了没？<br/>见到了。<br/>羡慕死了羡慕死了，你们握手了？她握的你哪只手，快来让我握握，妈的，你好福气，国内偶像什么时候开握手会，我一辈子不洗手了。织姬女神真人怎么样，是不是绝世大美人？<br/>嗯嗯，还行吧，挺漂亮的。<br/>我靠，你挺狂啊居然说我女神还行吧？<br/>黑崎一护不管舍友的大呼小叫，他有点魂不守舍，刚才那个混乱梦境的最后结尾是蓝染看着他，问他，黑崎一护，你恨我吗？<br/>那一瞬间他心脏漏跳了不止一拍。蓝染那个五分嘲讽三分忧伤还有两分说不清道不明感情的表情实在是深深镌刻进他的心里，以至于他根本没空寻思一个更应该思考的核心问题：梦见井上织姬也就算了，他怎么能梦见蓝染呢？<br/>话虽如此，下了课往院楼走的路上，他还是买了杯冰奶茶。<br/>也不知道爱不爱喝。<br/>蓝染收下奶茶，看起来好像挺高兴——他面对黑崎一护的时候好像一直心情都不错——说了会儿演戏和学习的事，暮色渐浓，蓝染说，你去吃饭吗？<br/>一护咬咬牙：“蓝染教授，这次我请你吧。”<br/>蓝染笑了：“嗯？”<br/>“因为午饭是……”<br/>“你不是给我买奶茶了吗？”蓝染指指桌上一直没开封仿佛被无视的奶茶。<br/>“那怎么能算，而且……”一护瞄了他一眼，“你不爱喝吧。”<br/>“这不重要。”蓝染摘下眼镜披上件风衣，“走吧，去吃饭。”<br/>一护收拾书的时候蓝染摆弄着手机，给隔壁的雏森发微信：“要喝奶茶吗？”<br/>雏森秒回：“要！！”<br/>“我走之后来我办公室拿。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 开拍了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一蓝一？以及十一番队的集体小故事</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>开拍了<br/>电视剧开拍第一天，一护去得非常的早——先去影视城旁边的酒店放行李。<br/>从酒店出来的时候吓了一跳，酒店从一楼大厅到门口走出十步远，全是立牌，花，横幅拉得哪儿都是。这位帅哥，来帮我把横幅绑在树上呗。一个小姑娘蹿出来拉住他，一护看着横幅上写，恋次哥哥加油！<br/>旁边男的不乐意了，你后来的怎么还把横幅拉到我们织姬妹妹后援会横幅上面去了，懂不懂先来后到啊。<br/>小姑娘一叉腰：“树你们家种的呀，还不让我绑了？”<br/>黑崎一护正在这云里雾里，身后一群姑娘大声喊起口号，整齐划一明亮有力，吓得他差点一跟头摔出去：<br/>“守护世界上最好的大白——”<br/>远处几辆车缓缓开来。<br/>其中一辆突兀地停在黑崎一护面前，后座拉开半个窗户露出一张冰雕雪砌的脸，车门打开，伸出一只手把一护拉进车里，迅速关门，司机油门一踩绝尘而去，剩下一堆姑娘们愣了两秒，爆发出惊天尖叫：<br/>卧槽！那是谁？<br/>白哉朋友吗？？<br/>哪个小明星？？<br/>我靠早知道让他帮忙给我递信了可恶！<br/>当然，在一片震惊和捶胸顿足中还夹杂着若有若无的八卦之音，比如那不会是朽木哥哥的哪个小情人吧blabla，放屁，另一个粉丝义愤填膺，不知道朽木哥哥是最护妻的好男人吗？工作室每年都发他给老婆做的小饼干。<br/>你怎么知道是老婆呢，前一个说话的不服气，你看见啦？<br/>你你你你！<br/>你什么你！</p><p>高级轿车车厢把这些声音都隔离，车厢内一护和这位冰雪面瘫帅哥并肩而坐，十分之不自在。<br/>他琢磨了一会儿，试探地说：“刚才谢谢你啊，大白……？”<br/>帅哥面无表情，非常镇定。<br/>这不怪一护，谁让他平时不看电视剧呢，他不认识朽木白哉，不知道大白是个昵称。</p><p>朽木白哉，目前荧屏上最炙手可热的明星之一，特点是面瘫和不爱说话。乍一听这样人好像很难成为明星，非也，只要够帅，什么性格都有大把人去爱。<br/>当然，白哉演技也是不错的。因此上到四十岁风韵犹存主妇，下到十五岁春心萌动少女，都有不少他粉丝，从收视率到带货力都是业内龙头。<br/>这么个人怎么来拍京乐这三无电视剧，亲爱的观众朋友们，你们猜到为什么了吗？<br/>没错，京乐的同学，蓝染低头不见抬头见的同事，当年的一心杀手，朽木露琪亚小姐，是朽木白哉的妻妹。<br/>是关系，都是关系。</p><p>帅哥顿了一顿：“我是朽木白哉，京乐让我把你捎到片场。”<br/>一护也不知道是脑筋还没转过来还是怎么样：“谢谢白哉！”<br/>朽木白哉：“……别叫我白哉。”<br/>到片场京乐拉开车门，看一护惊魂稳定，呵呵一笑：“吓着了吧？没事，多来几次就习惯了。除了你这地方谁都有粉丝，啊，以后你也会有的。”<br/>黑崎一护心惊胆战：还是别有那么一天得好。<br/>京乐说今天第一天，先拍拍日常。一护织姬，你们俩来。<br/>灯光就位，雏森像模像样地打板：Action！<br/>一护入戏入得挺快，这的确是他熟悉的高中生日常。隔壁桌温柔微笑的美女同学，大大咧咧冲他打招呼的青梅竹马，一个假期没见冲上来想要一个爱的抱抱被他一拳打到一边的无厘头前桌，除了没那么多学习场景，一切一切都过于熟悉。<br/>织姬有点紧张，一个装傻敲脑袋的桥段拍了好几条没过，京乐循循善诱，不要打得太重，对，别把自己打疼了，不行，太轻没有那个俏皮的效果，好这个力度可以，等等偏头笑的时候不要太做作——懂了吗？<br/>织姬点头：嗯嗯！<br/>再来一条，还是没过。<br/>织姬抱歉地冲京乐和一护一歪头：“对不起！”<br/>京乐如获至宝：就这么演！<br/>一天把全剧的日常场景拍了三分之一，效率奇高，侧面论证这剧没什么日常。<br/>晚上蓝染悠哉悠哉来了，把打算翘班和乱菊出去约会的市丸银揪回来画分镜。蓝染老师剥削我，市丸银叫苦不迭，编剧助理是干这活儿的吗？<br/>助理就是什么活都干，打杂的。蓝染不为所动，别说你不会啊，我见过你分镜课作业，骗不了我。<br/>市丸银拿人工资替人办事，含泪向乱菊挥小手绢，乱菊我出不去了，可恶的蓝染。<br/>蓝染连喷嚏都没打一个，转身和黑崎一护吃饭去了。<br/>……虽然这荒郊野岭也没啥好吃的，除了酒店餐厅就是影视城对面的鸭血粉丝汤和黄焖鸡。<br/>一护和蓝染一起吃饭，虽然吃了挺多次的，但总有那么点不尴不尬。他人好，不想让系主任冷场，没话可说就自己找话题，蓝染接着他的话题说那么两三句再转到别的话题，也算有来有回。<br/>然而自昨天那个梦后他对着蓝染就有点发虚，他虽然知道估计是这两天读剧本读多了的后遗症——那句话是剧本里boss对着主角说的，可是蓝染演这个Boss，他演主角，那蓝染确实早晚也会对他说出这句话。<br/>想什么呢，黑崎一护，他对自己说，得把演员和角色分开啊！<br/>蓝染也问他，想什么呢？<br/>一护说在想剧本。<br/>看完了吗？有哪里不太清楚吗？<br/>“不清楚的地方多了——”他想这么回答，但不好意思，毕竟这剧本是蓝染自己写的。但他这个剧本的确叫人看不太懂，原小说更是，大篇大篇的意识流、独白，天花乱坠的道理，一护读的时候想怪不得叫京乐春水来拍，看不懂的小说拍成看不懂的电影，岂不是很合适。<br/>他老老实实地回答：“看完了，没太看懂。”<br/>蓝染笑了：“慢慢看吧，不着急。”<br/>京乐和浮竹坐在离他俩桌子不远的地方，神色凝重，眉毛紧锁。</p><p>之后几天一直在拍外景，一护本来觉得拍外景挺好玩，拍了三天觉得命要没了半条，他想这主角也太惨了，先被秃子打，再被暴力狂打，再被面瘫打，回回打得死去活来，没死真是命大。<br/>你卖什么惨啊，挨打的又不是你。<br/>一个非常不满的声音从旁边传过来，夹杂着电子游戏打打杀杀的声音，黑崎一护听到，double kill!<br/>说话的是一护的武替，按理来说他是素人咖位实在是不配有武替，无奈这个角色从头挨打到尾，没有武替演到第三集人就没了，京乐就找了个和他身高体型都差不多的武打演员过来，俩人长得还挺像，武打演员比一护白一点，剧组为了方便，都叫他白一护。<br/>小子怎么又打游戏！远处传来雷霆般响亮的声音，白一护手一抖手里的角色死了，把手机扔给一护：“你替我打会儿，师父叫我。”<br/>白一护嘴里说的师父就是一护心里的暴力狂，武术世家科班出身，目前职业是在各大剧组做武术指导。<br/>不进军正经武术界的第一个原因是他长得太像个黑社会了，右眼常年戴个黑眼罩，左眼带疤。虽然他早年的确混过黑社会，拼得一身剐，没把皇上拉下马，最后连大哥带小弟蹲了仨月局子，放出来觉得自由的空气都是香的。<br/>这一前科影响了他找正经工作，但武术指导这行没对他关上大门，俗话说，娱乐圈和黑社会不分家……<br/>咳咳，是更木剑八金盆洗手了。<br/>这就是第二个原因，他有了个女儿。别误会，我们剑八虽然曾经是打遍天下无敌手的某区一霸，欺男的事儿干过不少，霸女可一次没有过。这小姑娘是他在路边捡的，当时奄奄一息被剑八送进医院花了八千块钱救回命来，从此被剑八收养，给她起了个名字叫草鹿八千流。<br/>由于武术界基本都是世家，爹打完了儿子再打。剑八养女儿之后百炼钢化作绕指柔，不愿意让女儿以后一辈子打打杀杀，但每天给她买粉色公主裙和小点心都需要钱，这时候剑八老朋友兼小师弟斑目一角给他出了个主意，让他去当剧组的武术指导。<br/>武术指导？那是干啥的？<br/>斑目一角想了想，通俗易懂地说，就是教人打架的。<br/>不行不行，剑八头摇得像拨浪鼓，我不能让八千流学坏了。<br/>不真打。斑目耐心讲解，就是教演员打得像真的一点，而且剧组都是文化人，写书的，演戏的，拍戏的，让八千流从小接受点文化熏陶多好。<br/>剑八想想也是，于是应聘，因为武术功夫过硬加上斑目从中引荐，竟然聘上了。<br/>裙……这不是裙带，就是内推，内推。<br/>八千流还不到上学年龄，被剑八挨个剧组带着玩，小女孩长得漂亮，性格活泼可爱敢说话，剧组里大家都喜欢她，还有导演问过考不考虑让八千流做童星。<br/>更木剑八很坚定地拒绝了，因为斑目一角说，千万别让八千流进娱乐圈，都一帮逼样的。<br/>这是斑目一角作为一个普通演员的血泪教训，当年他为了一个差点被潜规则的同学和公司大打出手，结果俩人都被扫地出门，斑目一夜间掉光了头发，好好一个帅哥从此只能演演和尚。<br/>差点被潜规则的是绫濑川弓亲，如今也在京乐的剧组。<br/>……好嘛，这剧组都是些嘛人呀。</p><p>被放逐，蓝染精准地描述，在很久很久之后他为这部电视剧写过一篇文章，回忆拍戏时期的点点滴滴，这些日子一度曾使他空虚。他写，误打误撞地，这部不被看好的电视剧聚集了一群各种各样被自己原本所在世界放逐的人，最终也没有任何人改变命运。</p><p>这是很久之后的事情了，那时候一切尘埃落定，未免有些忧伤。我们的视野先拉回眼下，看看剑八、斑目和白一护。<br/>白一护是剑八混黑社会时期的小弟，剑八退了他就跟着退了，剑八进剧组他就跟着进剧组，剑八不愿意他干这个，经常讲你二十岁替人打架（剑八对“武打替身演员”的粗浅又一语中的的认识），三十岁怎么办？还能替打一辈子吗？赶紧去考个自考，上大学。<br/>白一护表面上答应，实际一次都没去考过自考。据他自己所言他连英语ABC和汉语拼音abc读法都分不清楚，让他算鸡兔同笼他能真去买鸡和兔子，还是不要浪费那个时间去学习。<br/>至于三十岁以后怎么办？白一护更不在意，他有这个年纪所有人的通病：不在意以后怎样。<br/>谁知道我能活到几岁？白一护笑得非常桀骜，满不在乎，我死以后哪管洪水滔天！<br/>一护接了他的游戏，摆弄半天发现不会玩，他毫无moba游戏经验。<br/>蓝染伸手：“给我。”<br/>“啊……？”<br/>一护脑子没反应过来，身体先做出反应，把手机交给蓝染。<br/>然后目瞪口呆地看他拿了个五杀逆风变顺风，队友躺赢，mvp评分14.5，金牌打野。<br/>“……”<br/>回来的白一护也傻了。<br/>“大佬，加个好友呗。”白一护迅速忘记前两天好像是自己吧对着蓝染（的背影）鄙夷地（小声）说我最讨厌人模狗样的知识分子。<br/>“我微信区。”蓝染笑笑，拒绝，“老年人。”<br/>一护小声说这个你也会啊？<br/>以前陪人打过一段时间。<br/>白一护更小声地跟一护咬耳朵：“肯定是陪女朋友，带妹上分。”<br/>蓝染危险的眼神瞟过去，白一护噤声。<br/>他当初确实是陪“女”朋友，只不过不是他带人家，是人家带他。分手之后游戏还在他pad上苟延残喘一段时间，有天他看着自己的荣耀标记叹了口气，无敌是多么寂寞，把游戏卸载了。</p><p>这又是过去的追忆，我们不断在过去和未来之间穿插，只是不讲现在。为什么不讲？这不是很正常吗，没人会注意现在，注意现在只意味着过度注重自我，换言之就是自恋。<br/>——节选自蓝染《旅祸少年拯救三界》</p><p>《境·界》的打戏不好拍，更木剑八脑子里没有降低要求这概念，把演员像徒弟一样操磨，斑目一角是正儿八经的练家子，和他俩对打时一护总感觉自己生命摇摇欲坠，尽管他有白一护这么个武替，但只要不是拳拳到肉的武戏他基本都得亲自上，毕竟还得露脸。京乐说我们要突出一个战损的帅气感，你不战怎么能损呢？怎么能做出那种忍痛坚强又悲天悯人的表情呢？上吧一护同学，云南白药给你准备好了。<br/>黑崎一护就这么被赶鸭子上架，他开始还努力琢磨一下京乐说的一种“直男感”：<br/>你的对手都特别爱BB，啊，这几场的还好，但你可以先揣摩一下那种表情。之后遇到的对手越来越厉害也越来越讲莫名其妙大道理，你要用一种直截了当的方式戳破他话中的裂缝，让他的长篇大论变成虚空。<br/>停，京乐导演，你那文艺片的调调又要出来了，控制一下。<br/>黑崎一护没太理解京乐的话，因为这段话于他而言某种意义上也是一种形而上的虚无，镜中花水中月，摸是摸不着的，看也是看不清的。<br/>他后来脑子里只有一个念头，什么时候才能从吊威亚上放下来。打戏太多，在布景上飞来飞去的结果就是吊威亚像长在身上，演一天下来他有时候都会忘记到底是他戴上了吊威亚还是吊威亚戴上了他……<br/>导演，京乐导演，我想问下剧组给我们买保险了吗……<br/>第一场打戏结束后黑崎一护趴在地上气息奄奄如是说。<br/>那当然买了，买一赔十。京乐春水面不改色地说胡话。<br/>“血包做好啦！”<br/>八千流捧着一盒东西哒哒哒跑过来，涅茧利在后面喊喂！谁让你拿走的！<br/>“八千流真可爱。”浮竹把小女孩抱起来，接过她手上的道具递给京乐，无限哀怜地摸摸八千流的头，掏出一把糖块，“来，随便吃。”<br/>他本来就喜欢小孩，心里觉得草鹿可爱，总愿意多照顾照顾。<br/>“浮竹最好啦！！”<br/>黑崎一护拈起一只血包，怀疑地环视一周：“这什么东西。”<br/>一会儿你要吃进去的东西。涅茧利一本正经地吓唬他。<br/>“啊？？”<br/>“这是涅老师做的血包，你含在嘴里。要演吐血的时候就把它咬破让红色液体自然喷出来就可以了。”<br/>涅音梦一本正经地解释。<br/>“你可要小心点，红色液体喝下去会死的。”涅茧利补刀。<br/>一护虚弱地看向涅音梦。<br/>音梦思索了一下，语带迟疑：“应该不会死吧？”<br/>一护：……<br/>现在罢演还来得及吗？<br/>因为涅氏二人拒绝解释红色液体到底是什么，黑崎一护只能心惊肉跳地把血包含在嘴里，泪含在眼里，随着雏森一声action，继续接下来的剧情。<br/>打打打，往死里打。先和和尚头打，在和孔雀男打，最后打到武术指导身上，一护就剩半口气了。<br/>京乐算了算进度，还可以，休息吧。众人做鸟兽散，黑崎一护瘫在地上累得要命不想动弹，路过的人小心翼翼避让不要踩到他，井上织姬犹豫着喊了声黑崎同学？往他身边放了瓶水。但他连爬起来喝水的力气都没了。<br/>最后是白一护把他翻过来的：“别装死啊，明天还得拍呢。”<br/>“还拍？？”<br/>“是啊，不过明天可能会先不拍武戏了，随便拍拍剧情啥的，我也看不懂。”<br/>白一护说。<br/>“你也看不懂剧本啊？”<br/>“看不懂啊。”白一护很坦诚，“我只看里面打的部分，跟看武侠小说似的。看见他们说话，我就跳过。我以为你们大学生肯定能看懂呢。”<br/>“看不懂，因为剧本是大学教授写的。”<br/>“哦……”白一护若有所思，“就是天天来看你的那个游戏打特好的叔吧？”<br/>黑崎一护流下一滴汗，心想他要是知道你叫他叔可能会第二天让你从剧组消失。<br/>不对，重点不在这，黑崎一护说，他来不是为了看我，他是这电视剧的编剧。<br/>嘁，白一护作不屑状，得了吧，他来的时候不都一直在和你说话吗？<br/>“……”<br/>“你俩什么关系啊？”<br/>黑崎一护想了想，好像也没什么关系，只好说他是我系主任。<br/>白一护对系主任这词没概念，不知道这算是什么关系。于是自然地过渡到了下一个问题：“那你下次帮我问他个事呗？”<br/>“什么事？”<br/>“十一番队那几个人为啥会卍解却不用啊？”白一护认真提问，他觉得这个剧本唯一有意思的地方就是打来打去的战斗力系统，卍解是一个高级招式，十一番队的光头男、孔雀男和队长男都会，怎么都不用呢？那不是很容易输掉吗？<br/>黑崎说这问题不用问他，我就能给你解答。光头男不用是因为他怕用了卍解就会被调去其他地方当队长，不能做他家队长的队员了。孔雀男是因为他的卍解是鬼道类，和他们队伍里推崇的硬碰硬打法不一致，他怕用了卍解被队友讨厌。队长男嘛，我也不知道，我还没看到后面呢，你看得挺快啊。<br/>白一护想了想，好像接受了这个解释，又好像没接受。最后得出一个结论：“真没劲。”<br/>黑崎一护有些意外他的结论：“为什么？”<br/>“打架都不能放开打啊，多没劲。”白一护无聊地打开游戏，timi，全军出击——<br/>“知道这在我们手游届叫啥吗，叫演，就是不好好打，可以举报的。”<br/>“举报会怎么样？”<br/>“扣除信用积分啊！还有巅峰赛也会禁止，不过这种演员估计达不到巅峰赛……”<br/>白一护来了兴致开始科普游戏内容，一护左耳进右耳出，他还在想白一护说的“没劲”。他以为蓝染是把十一番队作为最不羁、最有个性的番队代表写进小说里的，没想到并非如此，事实可能恰恰相反。<br/>看起来最忠于自我、不服管教的体制内奇葩，原来是最压抑自己的吗？这样一来所谓自由个性岂不是彻头彻尾的一场假象。<br/>蓝染是这么想的吗？一护不知不觉对通俗剧本陷入了症候阅读的深渊，这是大忌啊。</p><p>当然，更大忌的是他直接去问作者的创作谈。<br/>蓝染睡前看到黑崎一护的短信，回了句现在有空可以讲讲，一护琢磨着这是让自己给他打电话的意思吗？一个手抖微信电话就拨出去了。<br/>蓝染接了。<br/>黑崎先客套了一下这么晚打扰老师休息了云云，还没等他提出问题，蓝染问他，拍戏辛苦吗？<br/>黑崎老老实实地回答：“累死了。”<br/>蓝染在电话那头笑，笑完了说这两天都没时间过去看，好可惜。<br/>可惜什么啊……没看到我挨打很可惜吗……黑崎腹诽。<br/>“你在看剧本？”<br/>“啊，是今天有演员问我，我想问问老师是怎么想的。”黑崎把问题复述了一遍，顺便加上了自己的理解。<br/>蓝染沉默了一会儿。<br/>可能是这样，但也有另外一种可能。正因为如此压抑才外露张扬，在一个方向上延伸了多远，在它相反的方向一定也延伸一样远。<br/>他说。<br/>黑崎一护不明白，这样的话不就是彻底的相对主义了吗？<br/>倒也不能那么说。蓝染笑了，不要乱用主义这种词。<br/>啊……对不起。黑崎有些尴尬，尽管知道蓝染看不见他的反应，还是心虚地开电脑谷歌了一下相对主义。<br/>没事，很好学，很好。蓝染说，早点休息吧。明天再拍一天就可以休息两三天，我可以顺路接你回学校或者送你回家。<br/>谢谢老师，麻烦老师了……等等，为什么有休息？暂时没有你的戏份了啊。蓝染的声音里还是有笑意，虽然你是主角，也不是每一集你都要出场的。<br/>哦……黑崎想想也对，那，老师再见。<br/>明天见。<br/>蓝染挂了电话。打开电脑，敲开京乐的对话框。<br/>“见见也行。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 三集送审，又名浦蓝的前世今生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本章浦蓝，重逢之夜与十年前的表白之夜。夜都是一样的黑</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三集送审</p><p>京乐看看拍完的素材：“先剪三集，下周送个审。”<br/>剧组的剪辑是浮竹兼任，雏森自告奋勇接过一部分工作，剩下的再丢一些给市丸银——市丸银说为什么又是我啊？能力越大责任越大，京乐安慰他，剪完给你和乱菊放个假。<br/>三集送审是现在一个不成文的规定，按理说是要拍完至少一半才送，但万一过不了改动起来则十分麻烦，再次送审被卡掉的可能性也大幅度增加，为了节约时间经济人力种种成本，一般都先拍个三集扔上去试试水。<br/>这期间剧组其他人就空闲下来，京乐才有精力约蓝染和浦原吃个饭。<br/>当然，这饭吃得十分商务，因为是“编剧”、“导演”与“制片人”的三方会谈。<br/>蓝染穿一件领口紧紧的黑衬衫和铅灰色休闲西装，衬衫袖子挽到肘下一点露出线条分明的手臂，袖扣熠熠闪光；浦原穿着细条纹薄呢风衣，系着一条白绿相间哑光织纹领带，带一顶和领带配套的帽子。风格大相径庭，唯一的共同点是招蜂引蝶，京乐忍了许久才没把“你俩是来相亲的吗”这话脱口而出。<br/>之后他发现，这哪是来相亲，饭桌上火药味仿佛情敌互殴现场。<br/>蓝染先发制人，三句话里两句半都在损人，从浦原读书半吊子回国没出息阴阳到大学时期早上不剃胡子宿舍乱得踏不进一只脚。<br/>浦原四两拨千斤：“是啊，蓝染教授，谁有你意气风发为所欲为？”<br/>蓝染眼皮都不抬一下：“这话还是说你自己更为恰当。”<br/>“担不起。”浦原笑眯眯的，“我实在没有染指学生的兴趣。”<br/>蓝染握着叉子的手一滞：“七八年杳无音信，你信息倒是很发达。”<br/>“不过人缘比你好了那么一些而已嘛。”浦原切了块牛排放进嘴里。<br/>“左右逢源，你以为是什么好词么？”<br/>“一副老实人样子骗得所有人团团转的到底是谁啊？”浦原看他一眼，“实则眼高于顶，最后还不是要在现实面前败下阵来？”<br/>“那也比一开始就屈从的人来得好。”<br/>“屈从的人肄业，反抗者当了教授，现实这堂课真是教得不错。”<br/>蓝染说不出话了。他不知道浦原喜助居然可以随口提起这件事，一时间愣了一秒。<br/>“蓝染教授，”趁着他晃神的这一秒，浦原冲他晃了晃酒杯，“虽然你我之间有种种不愉快，但还是碰一杯吧。”<br/>蓝染仰头，肩颈线条分明，喉结微微地上下滑动，脸在玻璃杯和灯光的折射中看不清楚，手指握着杯子，很干净。浦原在心里叹了口气，唉，他想，蓝染这个人，要说喜欢，他还是喜欢的。<br/>可惜喜欢没什么用。</p><p>见了这一面他自己心情也不太好，回家把夜一撸得见他就跑，终于在夜色降临的九点半换了身衣服前去买醉。<br/>进酒吧那一刻他看到一个背影，先是笑了，然后又无奈地叹了口气。哎呀哎呀。<br/>吧台侍者送来一杯莫吉托，蓝染摇头，我没有点过。<br/>是那边那位先生给您点的，侍者笑笑。<br/>蓝染偏头看见正在走过来的浦原喜助，后者冲他打了个春光灿烂的招呼。<br/>“你怎么来了？”<br/>蓝染脸上没什么表情，声音里多少带着点笑意。<br/>浦原坐下很不客气地喝了口蓝染的酒：“你都特意过来了，我总不好让你白来一趟。”<br/>“谁——”<br/>“否认就没意思了。”<br/>“……你开车过来的吗？”<br/>“走来的。”<br/>“叫个代驾吧。”<br/>浦原打开代驾软件，跳出来的第一个地址还是B大。浦原是本市人，大二考完驾照家里就给他买了车，有时候他们在市中心18楼的某间酒吧喝得开不了车，都是浦原找代驾开他的车把他们一路送回远在17.8千米外的B大宿舍。<br/>回去的时候往往已经凌晨，B大校门永远敞开，天空灰暗，即使是郊区也没有一颗星子。浦原和蓝染拉着手，更多数时候还是并排走，走过长长的上坡绿化带，走过蓝染经常盘踞的读书馆，一路走到蓝染宿舍楼下，四面寂静无声，黑暗里蓝染靠着楼门歪着头看他，浦原说你快上楼吧，或者浦原蹲在他们宿舍楼下叫醒某一只猫咪抱到怀里摩挲，蓝染就会说你没洗手之前不要和我有任何接触。<br/>蓝染眼尖，看见了那个默认地址，他心脏也紧缩了一秒，之后若无其事地问去哪？<br/>浦原找了家酒店。<br/>“你带身份证了吧……”<br/>进房间插完卡的一瞬间浦原关了灯，他把蓝染按在床上，蓝染没怎么挣扎，谁也不喜欢那种做作的戏码。房间里十分安静，除了急促的呼吸和隐隐约约的水声，浦原解下自己的领带蒙在蓝染眼睛上，蓝染说，已经很黑了。<br/>他说完这句话摸索着亲到浦原，在酒精中交换了一个吻。之后他再也没说过话，直到这场情事结束，浦原扯下他脸上的领带亲他眼睛，有点逗弄意思地问他，你怎么都不说话呢？<br/>蓝染稍稍偏头，啊，他说，我想回忆一下。<br/>……你回忆什么啊？<br/>浦原喜助在心里吐槽，但他突然知道蓝染在说什么了，这不是很显而易见的吗？<br/>他太习惯和蓝染彼此打太极，谈情说爱像一场声势浩大堵上尊严的猜谜。你不是最善于解谜吗？他记得当时他说，你以为我是俄狄浦斯啊？！<br/>因为太习惯，所以早就习惯忽略在显而易见谜语上更加显而易见的真实，拥抱，亲吻，体液交换和沐浴露的香气，秋刀鱼的滋味，他们都曾经了解。<br/>蓝染如今如此罕见的直白，他一时之间也不知道回什么才显得得体。他们今天都有点儿失控，浦原心里想，倒是也挺正常的。这么多年不见了。<br/>“这么多年”是一座绝佳的挡箭牌，没有门没有窗，没人拿着钥匙敲打厚厚的墙。聪明人不做多余事。<br/>他捧起蓝染的脸亲了一亲，额头抵着额头，心里的距离其实是很远的。<br/>连浦原喜助都觉得有些哀伤。<br/>蓝染去洗澡的时候手机响了，浦原看了一眼，乌尔奇奥拉，这人谁啊。他冲着浴室喊你有电话！<br/>蓝染穿着浴衣出来一手理头发避免水珠滴到床上，一手接过电话接了：“这么晚有什么事情吗？”<br/>电话那边的乌尔奇奥拉沉默了一下，对不起，打扰你了。<br/>没关系。如果没事的话我就挂掉了？<br/>好的，打扰老师了。<br/>蓝染挂了电话，浦原说什么事啊？<br/>不知道。<br/>……你够无情的。<br/>之后响起来的是浦原的手机，京乐低沉的嗓音，哎呀，刚才给惣右介打电话占线啊。<br/>刚才我接了别人的电话。<br/>哟，你俩半夜三更在一起干嘛呢？<br/>你说呢？快说正事。浦原对着电话笑呵呵的，不然我要挂啦。<br/>嗯嗯，京乐说，咱们电视剧三集送审结果出来了，没过，想想重拍吧。<br/>浦原挂了电话说，你这本子能过就见鬼了，玄幻暴力软色情，反派还被你写成一个独裁版切格瓦拉。<br/>你读啦，蓝染手拄在枕头上托腮看着他笑。<br/>“那可不是嘛，我可要担起制片人的责任啊。”<br/>“你投资这部剧可要赔得血本无归。”<br/>“你对自己很没有信心啊，那为什么要拍？”<br/>为什么，蓝染蹙眉想了一秒，觉得有趣？</p><p>钟摆叮叮当，十年前。<br/>浦原敲京乐宿舍门，敲了五分钟没人理，站在零下五度的寒风里叹了口气，穿着睡衣。<br/>他蹲在地上画蘑菇的时候门开了，一张陌生的面孔，鬓发和衣领稍微有些凌乱，眼镜很好地掩饰了被吵醒的不爽，来人开口，声音还是没什么脾气的：“请问你有什么事吗？”<br/>浦原打了个寒颤：“我找京乐春水。”<br/>“他不在宿舍，不好意思……”来人扫了眼浦原的衣服，迟疑了一秒，又很快地掠过浦原的脸：“你先进来吧？”<br/>“哇，谢谢谢谢。”<br/>浦原搓着手进门，控诉京乐如何误拿了他宿舍的钥匙而碰巧今天他舍友全回家了害得他从楼下自习室出来之后回不去宿舍。<br/>蓝染腹诽怎么会有人穿着睡衣去自习室啊……真是不修边幅。但表面上还是客客气气的，指了指京乐的位置：“那你坐京乐那里等他吧。”然后拿出一只一次性纸杯，“我倒一点热水给你。”<br/>浦原饶有兴趣地看着这个看起来显然规矩，自律，甚至还有一点洁癖，总之和京乐春水十分不像的人，问，你是蓝染惣右介吗？<br/>嗯？蓝染背对着他，身体微微一僵，转头，平淡中带一点好奇：“你认识我吗？”<br/>“哎呀，瞎猜的。”浦原摆弄着京乐桌面的美少女手办，空气寂静了一会儿他发现蓝染正在状似好奇地看他，好像在等着什么。他恍然大悟，你好你好，我叫浦原喜助。<br/>浦原喜助……蓝染总觉得这个名字有点熟悉，忽然想起来是在精英学院的考试结果上看到过。<br/>“你是精英学院……？”<br/>“不是啦，我没去。”浦原呵呵一笑。<br/>B大精英学院，年年打包出五十个油光水滑一看就是人生赢家或者蓬头垢面下隐藏过人智商的变态精英传送到牛津哈佛再分发至世界各地，从中科院到华尔街到处都有他们的身影，学院理念是造不出下一个牛顿也要造出下一个爱因斯坦，石田雨龙小时候第一次进院楼看到大厅里的这句标语沉思许久，然后问他爸，牛顿和爱因斯坦的区别是什么啊？<br/>时任精英学院副院长的石田龙弦面不改色：“这个问题等到你以后考进这个学院，自己就可以回答。”<br/>时隔十多年石田雨龙不仅以学生身份再次走进精英学院院楼，还以优秀毕业生B大的传统仰首挺胸地走出去了，多年以后他在纽约高楼落地窗前俯瞰夜雨与车灯，心里还会倏忽冒出这个问题。<br/>这个问题的答案是什么，答案就是没有答案。一种轻佻，一种敷衍，一个跳脱。</p><p>精英学院的选拔制度是所有新生进校后统一参加录取考试，前五十名被录取。名单公布在教务网上，尽管名义上说是顺序随机，但是大家心里都清楚其实是按照考试成绩排列。<br/>然而今年的录取名单只有四十九人，蓝染拿着两份名单对了一会儿发现有个叫浦原喜助的人拿到了录取资格但是没去，这个名字在成绩单上排在高高的第五。<br/>为什么蓝染这么在意，因为他不甘心。这场录取考试是排除所有人文学科的学生的。<br/>对，准确来说这个选拔制度是，所有新生（人文学科除外）进校后统一参加录取考试。<br/>觉得是对人文学科的歧视吗？倒不尽然。<br/>众所周知，二十一世纪是生物科学的世纪，计算机已经饱和了。计科的说你放屁，你以为计算机就只是代码软件吗？算法大数据的二十一世纪是我们计科的世纪。呸，人工智能的不干了，你们计科不过是我们的洗脚婢！<br/>你方唱罢我登场，热闹都是他们的，我们什么也没有。各位亲爱的读者朋友们，你们听说过二十一世纪是文学的世纪，是历史的世纪，是哲学的世纪吗？你们没有，蓝染也没有。<br/>所以他对B大理直气壮追赶新世纪脚步这件事无法指责，只是很在意。</p><p>他好想问问浦原的脑袋到底是什么构造做出的这么个决定，但他们只是第一次见面，问这种事情显得太过失礼又太过在意，他踌躇再三，缄默不言。</p><p>浦原对蓝染复杂的内心小世界毫无察觉，接过水喝了一口，谢谢啊！仰头对蓝染笑，眼睛在刘海儿之下露出一半，蓝染无缘由地觉得他像某种毛很长会遮住眼睛的狗。<br/>这什么联想，蓝染一阵恶寒。</p><p>京乐回到宿舍还了钥匙并答应请吃三顿饭之后终于把浦原对付走了，蓝染洗漱的时候状似无意地问，你和浦原喜助是好朋友吗？高中同学，京乐咬牙切齿。<br/>噢，他为什么不去精英学院啊？<br/>嗯？京乐挠挠脑袋，这我还真不知道，他考上了没去？哪天我问问。<br/>蓝染知道京乐的“哪天我问问”基本就等于“这事我肯定忘”，但他又不好和他强调，只好就这么算了。<br/>谁知道在蓝染从京乐那里获得答案之前他就再一次见到了浦原，在某堂选修课上大家传着签到纸，浦原感到有人在拍他的肩膀，转过头看到一张说熟悉不熟悉说陌生不陌生，在浦原的列表里算作“最近见过的人”的脸。<br/>“好巧，是你啊。”他打招呼，“蓝染？”<br/>他接过签到纸，低头看到蓝染挺拔秀丽的签名，再龙飞凤舞地写下浦原喜助四个字。<br/>课间他转过来和蓝染说话，蓝染在看一本厚厚的大部头，看到他转过来就把书合上放到一边，浦原问他，蓝染同学，你为什么选这门课啊，我们学院的选修课一般没人会选诶。<br/>稍微有点感兴趣。蓝染微笑。<br/>对档案学感兴趣？<br/>对档案学感兴趣。<br/>好说，这门课的笔记以后就麻烦你了，我是真不感兴趣——开玩笑的。浦原喜助笑眯眯，蓝染同学，京乐问了我一个问题，我很惊讶，理论上他是不会问我为什么不去念精英学院的。<br/>“噢？”，蓝染专心致志地漫不经心：“怎么说？”<br/>“他估计连我考上了都不知道。”浦原看着他，“我不去嘛，就是因为不想去。精英学院，想想就很压抑，好累啊！”<br/>蓝染把书重新摊开：“上课了。”</p><p>居然只是这样而已吗？这样也行？就是这样也行。本不该有别的答案，浦原喜助天生属于自由自在的潇洒。<br/>——吗？好像也不是。浦原说随便你定义啦，这种事情，不重要的。</p><p>蓝染替浦原抄了三个月笔记之后他们就在一起了，这是后话。那天是这门考试的前夜，他们在通宵自习室复习，两人的小测卷子摆在一起，左面的是蓝染的，上面有他漂亮的字迹和漂亮的分数，右边的是浦原的，上面有他需要老师仔细辨认的字迹和更加漂亮的分数，因为全是满分。<br/>浦原小声问蓝染，你要不要喝杯咖啡啊？蓝染抻了一下胳膊说走吧，他们走出教室，白炽灯的光亮被关在身后。<br/>空无一人的走廊里自动贩卖机还在闪烁，这是B大这学期新购入的装备，按照指示操作就能喝到热气腾腾的咖啡或者抹茶拿铁，尽管时而产生BUG只能买到一杯冰冷的白水，但这不影响广大被期末周折磨得半死不活的学生将此看作学校一项丰功伟绩，自动贩卖机刚投入使用的一星期校长信箱里的匿名骂人信都少了百分之七十。<br/>浦原买了两杯热咖啡，递给蓝染一杯，趴在四楼栏杆上看夜晚十一点的B大。对面教学楼灯光星星点点，远一点的是操场高耸的灯明晃晃，四面黯淡，蛩声寂寥。<br/>没有星星的夜里，浦原突然开口说，蓝染，你是不是就等我表白呢？<br/>蓝染没说话，也没愣住，好像早就想到有这么一问，好像也早就想到这一问要轻描淡写像问他小测第二章第十五题B选项是什么意思。<br/>他嘴角扬起一个微小的弧度，然后说，是啊。<br/>浦原哎呀哎呀了几句，你这人怎么这样啊，太不可爱了。<br/>本来也不希望被可爱这种词形容吧。<br/>真的吗？我看你挺受用。</p><p>漆黑一片好像深不见底的走廊尽头有两个人在接吻，其中一个被按在墙上，睁着眼睛，眼睛里还是有笑意的。另一个人看起来是主动方，眼睛却闭得很紧，他一手按在对方身边的墙壁上，一手垂在身边捏着眼镜，手指和镜框接触的地方微微湿润。隐藏得恰到好处的紧张。<br/>这个吻十分安静，没有打扰任何人也没有任何人来打扰他们，只有头顶常年关机的摄像头红灯一闪一闪，忠实履行着身为摆设的职责，在黑夜里仿佛达摩克里斯之剑摇摇欲坠，永垂不朽。<br/>那晚谁也没复习多少，因为咖啡洒了，他们在手机微弱光亮的支撑下清理了一个小时的走廊地砖。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>